


GuroTober Day 21: SURGERY

by Guro_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Guro, Organ Transplantation, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. A young woman finds herself with a little more medical attention than she hoped for after a checkup.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 4
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 21: SURGERY

_Where am I? What happened?_ Daniella awoke in an unfamiliar room, her vision blurry and her head feeling heavy and clouded. As her mind – and sight – slowly cleared, the dimly-lit room around her slowly materialised, looking like a pretty typical, sparsely-furnished hospital room, apart from a complete lack of windows, a thin ray of light shining from under the door.

Actually... Right, she'd been at the hospital for a routine checkup after a recent injury from a fall, and while she was there a nurse had taken a small blood sample and asked her to fill out a small questionnaire on her health, then on her way out... Daniella's memory grew hazy past that point, but she seemed to have been accosted by someone from behind, and... Did that mean she'd been kidnapped? Or had she gotten attacked and ended up right back in the hospital? But then why...

However as she fully woke, Daniella realised she was entirely naked, her large breasts, pussy and neatly-trimmed pubic hair on full display ...except her pussy and its surroundings had been completely shaved, and rather clumsily at that, the skin red and painfully sensitive in several spots. “What the fuck?” When she finally tried to move, Daniella noticed her wrists and ankles were chained to the bed, and an IV line was stuck in her left arm, seeming to slowly drip a clear liquid into her bloodstream as she was left with little more to do than twist and tug at her restraints to little effect. “Hey! Is someone there?! Let me go!”

For several minutes there was no reaction, the room eerily silent save for a low hum of some machine and Daniella's own slightly panicked breaths, before she finally heard heeled footsteps, and a moment later the door opened, a shadowed figure stepping into the doorway and flicking a lightswitch, and Daniella closed her eyes, blinking a few times until she'd gotten used to the brighter light.

“You!” She recognised the woman with chin-length platinum blonde hair, wearing a white lab coat standing in front of her. Before the nurse had worn a protective mask, but her violet eyes and cross-shaped scar stretching not only over the bridge of her nose but all the way to her cheeks and forehead were quite recognisable, as were the distinct black rings under and around her eyes as if from a serious lack of sleep.

“You're awake, good. I was about to start the procedure.”

“What procedure? What are you talking about? Let me go right now!”

“I'm afraid I can't do that. I've been looking so long for a suitable donor. You see,” The woman opened her coat to reveal she her bare chest underneath, in fact wearing nothing other than simple red panties. There were multiple more narrow scars across her stomach, a large one right across the middle of her sternum, and what looked like somewhat fresh sutures all the way around her breasts, which seemed oddly mismatched, until Daniella noticed how the inside of the left one was visibly swollen along the suture, the surrounding skin red and taut. “these didn't take. And better yet yours are a little bigger too.”

Daniella took a few moments to piece together what the woman had just said. “What?! You can't be seriously-”

“Hold still, please.” Completely ignoring Daniella's protests and growing panic, the woman took out a marker of some sort, leaning over her to expertly draw dotted circles around the circumference of both of Daniella's breasts. “Oh, how rude of me.” The woman noticed as she pulled away. “I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Eve and I will be operating on you now.”

“What the hell?! Let me go! You can't just-” Daniella's voice failed her as she saw Eve inject something into her IV bag with a small syringe, and a few moments later, her limbs grew heavy and even her breath became shallow and weak as all strength seemed to leave her body, as Eve just smiled.

“There we go, the drugs should have taken full effect now. Just relax and trust me, I'm a professional.” Daniella could barely move a muscle, leaving her unable to scream, struggle or even just look away as Eve put on gloves, then produced a scalpel, pressing the blade deep into Daniella's skin, drawing blood as she started to make a deep incision all the way around her right breast, following the line she'd drawn earlier.

Even though Daniella noted that whatever Eve was injecting her also acted as a powerful anaesthetic, as she felt practically no pain, or any sensation, other than a faint pressure and tugging, that didn't make it any less horrifying as Eve finished cutting her skin, leaving a bloody red ring around the base of Daniella's breast. Then she produced a larger, curved blade, pulling the breast to the side so the wound gaped wide open as she started cutting through the yellowish fatty tissue, and Daniella got a sick feeling in her stomach as she started hyperventilating – or at least attempting to, but due to the drugs paralysing her, instead her lungs just started cramping, making her feel even more faint.

Eve finished cutting around Daniella's breast, a steady stream of blood by now covering her chest and soaking the sheets under her, and took out yet another instrument, this time a slender pair of scissors, and started to more carefully cut the tissue in the centre of Daniella's breast. In a sickening sensation, she could slowly feel her breast separate from her body, before Eve finally cut through the last bit of flesh, completely lifting the breast off Daniella's chest, revealing a gaping _hole_ in her chest as she placed it into a metal bowl resting inside a box full of ice. Just moments later the combined shock of what was happening to her, along with the blood loss and restricted breathing made Daniella pass out, slipping into darkness as Eve took the scalpel again to start cutting around her other breast...

***

_What the hell kind of dream was that?_ However as Daniella awoke, she soon realised it hadn't been a dream at all, and she was still chained up in this not-hospital, except now her chest was wrapped in bandages, and completely flat. Her eyes starting to tear up, Daniella started screaming and thrashing, ineffectually fighting against her restraints, but after a few moments there was a buzzing from the headboard beside her and moments later, she felt herself weaken and her struggles die down as she was sedated, even if her mind was left racing and terrified.

Barely a minute later, Eve entered the room again, her coat open to reveal her chest similarly wrapped in bandages, looking distinctly bigger than she had before. “Good day. Your wounds seem to be healing nicely. Do you want to see them?”

“N-no...” Daniella could barely form words, weakly shaking her head, but Eve ignored her, taking out a pair of thick scissors, cleanly cutting through the bandages above Daniella's sternum and peeling them away to reveal the dried blood inside them, and both of her breasts completely gone, the surrounding skin stretched over the wounds and sutured shut in a large X, the black thread standing out amid the reddened skin, and Daniella felt the bile rise in her throat as she managed to turn her head away in revulsion.

“Don't worry, there's a lot of cosmetic options to deal with the scars later. But for now, you seem ready for the next procedure.”

“Why are you... doing this?”

“As I said, I've been looking so long to find a compatible donor. I was born disfigured and incomplete. Over the years I managed to slowly piece my body together, but I still can't bear children.” Eve trailed a hand down her stomach and Daniella noticed multiple lines drawn onto her lower abdomen – and a similar set on Daniella's own. “But if this operation succeeds, with your womb I might finally be whole.”

“What...” Daniella's eyes widened in terror, but try to struggle as she might, her body would barely move. “You can't- Don't...”

“There's no need for concern. I told you I'm a professional.” There was nothing Daniella could do as Eve took out a scalpel, cutting along the straight line down from below her navel to just above her pussy, opening both her skin and the muscle below, stretching and folding open the sides of the cut with metal clamps, giving her a disturbing view into her own insides, not that she could make out much amidst the blood quickly filling the wound despite the dressings Eve placed inside soaking up some of it.

Daniella kept squirming and struggling with what faint strength she had left, but Eve just continued, cutting at something inside her, yet producing only a light tugging sensation to Daniella, before reaching into her with both hands and pulling out something bloody that Daniella realised a moment later was her own uterus complete with ovaries, a feeling of something missing, a hole much bigger than it should be, left in her abdomen, eliciting horrified shriek reduced to a weak sound by her paralysis, as Even placed it into another box full of ice.

“Thank you for your sacrifice. I promise I will make good use of it.” Eve leaned over Daniella, fiddling with her IV. “Time for you to rest.” Daniella's voice failed to even produce a sound as Eve turned to leave, and she felt her body go utterly limp, even her lungs and racing heart slowly ceasing to work, as in short order her mind shut down too, fading away into white

**Author's Note:**

> Artistic license: Anatomy is in full effect here, it's a horror story, don't question it. (But note that even if Eve somehow managed to transplant Daniella's reproductive organs and bear children, genetically they would still be Daniella's.) Also both characters are a bit of references, one super far-fetched, the other just a bit obscure. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
